


I Ain't Ever Did This Before

by sin_nibbles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Smut, Wet Dreamz, based off J Cole Wet Dreamz, gay shit, havent wrote or posted in a WHILE, passing notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_nibbles/pseuds/sin_nibbles
Summary: As time goes by, attractions gettin' deep andWet dreamin', thinkin' that I'm smashin', but I'm sleepin'I want it bad, and I ain't never been obsessed beforeHe wrote a note that said "You ever had sex before?"Damn...





	1. "He was in my math class"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and imma post often because I found inspiration

The blonde haired man sat in an uncomfortably sturdy chair made from cheap plastic and worn metal, leaning as far back as he could before tipping. He wore his regular ripped black jeans and leather jacket, with his golden accented boots that he was a bit too proud of. 

Bill was in his afternoon math class, but lost in thought on a completely different subject. It was weird to consider himself a man, he thought, he was technically an adult, but he definitely didn't feel that way. So much responsibility and work came with the title of Adult, he just wasn't pleased with it. The thought of more school after this, moving away and figuring life out for himself. He just wanted to explore, with no responsibilities other than himself. Map the stars on a remote island, or travel to the oldest of ruins just to make sense of the world, of it all. 

The sound of loud tapping from his right snapped him back to reality, and he turned and saw his teacher pointing a ruler at him angrily. 

"Daydreaming again, Bill?" The math teacher asked, annoyed that he had to stop mid lesson. 

"How could I daydream when this is the most interesting class I have ever had the privilege to be a part of" Bill answered smoothly. 

"There's an idiot at the end of this ruler," the teacher sighed, turning back towards his presentation.

"Which end?" Bill retorted with a smirk, and he was kicked out of class without hesitation.

He saw that coming. With nowhere to go but home, he left out the back doors of the school, and headed down the street. The cool autumn breeze brought shivers down his spine, and he zipped up his jacket and walked faster.

His mind was racing, per usual, but this time something kept coming back to him. The brown haired boy who sat beside him in the class he was just kicked from. 

Bill could've sworn the boy smiled at him before he left the room. Bill never really noticed him before, other than the odd borrowing of a pencil, but something was different. Something felt different. 

The thought of the boy's warm and welcoming eyes seemed to have made the October air ten degrees warmer. Bill shook his head, trying to get the boy off his mind. Bill wasn't huge on feelings, especially for other people. Maybe it was a trust issue, or maybe it was a defence mechanism, but either way he wouldn't let anyone in. Even if it was that boy with the warm chocolate eyes.


	2. Got me daydreamin', man what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes I know small chapters, but I'm posting them quickly anyways, and its how I organize lmao

Bill tossed and turned in his sleep, clutching the sheets with white knuckles. He had knocked off every pillow and blanket that was originally placed on his bed. Beads of sweat had formed on his chest and brow, his breathing was heavy and irregular.

A soft groan escaped his lips, and he bucked ever so slightly into the cold empty air. He was mid-dream when he rolled over, knocking a lamp from the side table by his bed, sending it crashing to the floor. Bill shot up and looked to the side, seeing the mess of glass and ceramic on the floor. 

He sighed, catching his breath and attempting to slow his heart rate. He rested his forehead in his palms. Looking down, he realized he was half hard under the thin sheets, but he didn't want to deal with that now. 

Bill couldn't get the boy out of his head. No matter how hard he tried, the brown eyes and suggestive smile kept creeping back in. Flashes of his dream were burnt in the back of his memories; the boy's pupils were glazed over with lust as Bill fucked him hard against the wall, the sound of the boy's delicious moans echoing through the room, turning Bill on even more. 

Bill got up off the bed and head swiftly to the bathroom, closing the door shut behind him. He glanced at himself in the mirror, with slight admiration as to how his constellation tattoos looked almost natural against his dark brown skin. 

Bill turned on the shower to the coldest setting and jumped in without hesitation. He yelped at the sudden change of temperature, cursing into the freezing water as it streamed down his chest. 

He immediately felt better, he felt himself go soft and his heart rate slow down a bit more. He leaned his forehead on the cool tile wall and closed his eyes. 

"Fuck.." he whispered to himself. "Tomorrow's going to be fun"

\--

The day seemed to have dragged on. Minutes felt like hours and Bill was having none of it. He tapped his foot anxiously, watching the minute hand slowly sweep past every number on the clock. He felt like he was going to scream out in frustration. 

It was his second last class of the day, and he only had ten more minutes to go before he could go to math class. He had never been so excited for a class before, he never know he could even feel this way about school at all. This boy was doing things to him and he couldn't decide wether he liked it or not. 

He could hear the distant sound of school chairs scraping against the cheap tile, soon followed by the piercing sound of the bell signalling the end of class. 

Bill jumped out of his seat, slinging his bag across a shoulder and rushed out the door. He made his way through the narrow halls, his senses were attacked by foul gym clothes and an overuse of body spray. Bill ran up the cement steps, taking two at a time, and finally reached his destination. He walked in and, to his content, the class was empty except one student who was already seated. 

It was him. Bill walked in like he hadn't just sprinted to the second floor for this boy, and moved to his seat. His spot was right in front of the boy, and he sat down smoothly, reaching for a pencil and paper. 

Bill leaned back in his seat, taking up as much space as he could, and began doodling constellations on his page. Soon the rest of the class filed in. Groups of obnoxiously loud students made their way to their seats, laughing and cursing at each other. 

The class started as soon as the teacher arrived to class. As the teacher began to set up his daily lesson, Bill felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and saw the boy was passing him a tiny folded piece of paper, and Bill took the note with a smile. He played it cool but on the inside his heart began to race. 

He quickly unfolded the paper and saw 'Hey :)' written in pen on the far corner. Bill scribbled back a quick 'Hey!' And passed it back when the teacher turned his head. After what felt like an eternity, he felt another tap. 

"My name's Dipper, you?" Bill read. Dipper. For some reason this name suited him beyond explanation.

"Bill, Bill Cypher. Why haven't I seen you around before?" Bill wrote back. The teacher turned back around, and Bill pretended to be taking notes. This time he cared about not getting kicked out, he needed to know this boy- Dipper. Another tap.

"I keep to my own, here text me its easier" Dipper included his number at the bottom of the page and Bill quickly pulled his phone out and tapped in his contact. 

They texted back and forth for the rest of the class, their conversation was friendly and innocent, with lots of emojis and questions about each other's interests. The final bell came to quickly at the end of the day, and while the other students rushed out of class he took his time gathering his bag until it was just him and Dipper left. Even the teacher was gone. 

Bill turned to face Dipper, who began to speak first.

"That was quite possibly the best math class I've been to," said the shorter male, meeting Bill's gaze with a smile. 

"I can agree with that," Bill replied with a chuckle. "Made me actually want to stay"   
That wasn't a lie, if it weren't for Dipper, Bill would've skipped this class. 

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dipper said with a smirk, heading towards the door. "I'll see you around!" 

And before Bill could come up with a response, Dipper dipped out of the room into the crowded hallway and out of sight.


End file.
